Helghan's Triumph
' Helghan's Triumph' is a Helghast anti-ISA Propaganda film made during the S.E.W. in 2365, five years after the Invasion of Vekta. The film was commissioned by General and Propaganda Minister at the time, Joseph Lente to intent to show the superiority of the Helghast Empire over the ISA and improve the Helghast citizenry's morale with the deliberately misleading war story. Characters * Jan Templar - One of the main villains. An evil captain who shoot anyone who would dare question's his authority. He also burns down puppy farms and kicks kittens on the road when he sees them. * Gregor Hakha - One of the main villains. An evil traitorous Helghast. He's often seen in a melodramatic manner with mustache-twirling, eye-rolling, leering, cackling, and hand-rubbing. There's also a plot twist where we find out that he's a Xbox fanboy instead of a Playstation fanboy... this is something that the Helghast are not fond of... * Joseph Lente - The Protagonist. An handsome and brave General. Many women scream for joy when he is on screen. * Tikverin Marvidakis - A Heroic Captain who will never betray the Empire... NEVER! The dialogue that surrounds Tikverin often is about him never leaving the Helghast Empire. * Mael Radec - An exceptionally tough and aggressive colonel. The character is usually seen fighting in outnumbered-situations shooting a machine gun while screaming with random explosion around him and other times jumping off a friendly drop ship with only a knife just to take out ISA Intruders. Often seen with a Helghast bandana and sleeveless Helghast armor to show off his muscles. * Arkin Soteris - Often seen as Space Jesus with his overly kind, smart and heroic character. * Visari - The most benevolent, supreme, and wise leader. He gave them everything. He gives the soldiers useful advice when they go out to fight the ISA. * Rico - Fat, dumb, and reckless. Often pictured as morbidly obese, drools a lot, and helps get the ISA killed. * Alex Grey - An ISA Admiral who hints that she likes to eats babies. Plot The Intro begins with Joseph Lente and other Helghast high ranking officers watching a hologram war table of ISA Cruisers destroying puppy farms. "My Visari's god... if he believed in one... The ISA are truly monsters, killing puppies on their own fucking planet... we need to bring ballance on Vekta once more." Lente said with an epic voice "Because I am so not evil or ugly as Hakha, cause I look nothing like Hakha, I have to stop this madness. Send in our heroes!" "Yes Sir handsome that I would go gay for!" An Helghast Officer responded "I will call our heroes to fight this menace!" On an overlord, Col Radec and his team were debriefing on the mission. Radec, while showing off his muscles, told his men "We got news that the ISA are attacking... PUPPY FARMS!" "MY VISARI'S GOD IF HE BELIEVED IN ONE, NOT PUPPY FARMS!" one Helghast soldier freaking out. "Have no fear, we will stop these villains and retake Vekta!" An Helghast grunt whispered to his fellow soldier "Hay, wana know what would be funny? If Radec was defeated by two ISA Sergeants and he shot him self." "I HEARD THAT!" Radec screamed and punch the grunt in the face. The overlord was then attacked by ISA fighters, Radec kicked the shuttle door down and fired at the ISA fighter with his machine gun, taking down many of the ISA fighters. As the overlord exploded, Radec jumped out and landed on an ISA fighter just to hijacked it by punching cockpit to break the glass and throwing the pilot out. He then flew to a nearby ISA Cruiser and threw his combat knife at the large cruiser, blowing it up. Category:Helghast Empire